terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa's Village
Santa's village is a world that is randomly generated upon visiting. It is found by making a house with a Christmas Tree have a base of completely candy cane blocks or magical snow bricks with a wall only obtainable during Christmas the day Christmas ends, and like that when Santa leaves the world. Once Santa has left, the massage: "A sudden Winter breeze excites you." Once this message has appeared, any doors or platforms will become a permanent portal to Santa's Village, unless it is no longer a house or any of the conditions other than Santa having just left are no longer applicable accompanied with the message: "The Christmas magic is gone...". Going through the portal will always bring the player to a random outside area. To stop this you can set up a separate spawn point from your one in the regular world that will be consistent. When in Santa's Village Santa will and will not sell specific items, some depending on whether or not it's Christmas time, like the Christmas tree items and ___ Toy, but not the vanity items normally sold or wallpapers normally sold. The Village In Santa's village Christmas Slimes spawn all year round, and there are placed breakable presents that refresh every 20 minutes of playing. There are snowman enemies similar to the frost legion, and randomly generated outsides(with snowbaby critters, snowman monsters, and present slimes spawn) and workshops(with elves that monsters overlook sitting at desks or conveyor belts that are fairly similar in mechanics to bound NPCs, but don't get up, and "Evil Elf" monsters), as well as in the center a structure that will always generate close to the same and in the same place as always, similar to a player-built house, that the Santa NPC will naturally use as a house, except during the Christmas season. It will always have an organization of otherwise unobtainable walls, blocks, tables and chairs, beds, and workbenches(this of which 5 will always be found in Santa's room). The conditions are always right to set your Santa's Workshop World spawnpoint to Santa's room if it is the same as when generated. Mining all the blocks of the house and replicating it in the regular world will cause Santa to stay all year round in your town, with the message "Santa is here to stay!". To return to your spawn in the regular point, go through the second door in Santa's room on the other side of the room, and go through it. Going through that spot where the door once was will bring you back to your regular world spawnpoint. Going through that door in the regular world will always bring you back to Santa's Village. If santa's naturally generated house is not available, then he will move into another available house. If he is in the world and the naturally generated house is usable he will not be assigned to another and he will kick out any NPC there, with the message "___ left Santa's room.". Category:NPCs